


Sweetest Dream

by Jacepens



Category: American Revolution RPF, Hamilton - Miranda, Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cambion!Laf, Canon Era, Dubious Consent, Frottage, Fuck Or Die, Half Incubus/Half Human, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, except I’ve secretly created plot, more or less
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:14:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28656303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacepens/pseuds/Jacepens
Summary: Lafayette wished he did not feel that itch, that warmth every time his General entered the room. He wished he could rid the returning feeling like he had been for years now. But General Washington called to him like  no other human had, and Lafayette feared the consequences if he did not have him.
Relationships: Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/George Washington
Comments: 11
Kudos: 17





	Sweetest Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Before we get started I’d like to clarify why I tagged this as dubious consent so you can be aware! First of all, like the tags say, it’s fuck or die so I’d say unless there’s an established relationship that will always be dub con. Secondly, Lafayette is half incubus and George doesn’t seem to have many qualms about laying with him, if you catch my meaning;)~ (my point is Laf probably has more provocative abilities than he realizes). But everyone has a good time, it’s just good to clarify.  
> Anyway, enjoy!

When the ache settled deep under his skin, Lafayette knew there was only so much time before his body was flung to its most depraved depths. The times when he craved flesh and touch like air, practically burning alive, jumping on the first human who passed by to be rid of the terrible burn until it returned in the coming months.

Lafayette did not wish to be this way. Did not _ask_ for his mother to abandon him out of shame or her fiancé to be murdered by the same one that made him. He wished, prayed to the heavens that one day his need would cease. That one day he might wake and not feel it chasing his heels, not feel it surge when he caught sight of a semi-attractive face. 

The need to fornicate, the need for flesh, whatever it might be called - Lafayette supposed it was the final curse for being created as he was. A product of an incubus and his mother, a mistake, that was all he would be seen as. And his body’s need, the worst defect of all. The final kick to the gut that said: _you can never be human._

As the months passed on in encampment he began to feel the burn intensify. Could feel his face warm, could feel heat flood south anytime there was the scent of a human in the air. And in the middle of an army encampment, it was impossible to get away from. Impossible to run and never look back, tear himself away from the baseless feelings as long as he could. Sobbing and burning alive, desperately seeking out the touch he needed to survive. 

The longer he waited, the worse it became. But this time, there was someone that pulled him closer like no human ever had before.

He always had a certain pull, the moment Lafayette shook his hand he was overwhelmed by trembles and warmth so intense his knees almost gave out. General Washington, the most enchanting and alluring human to ever call to him. Everything about him drove Lafayette to insanity, brought the worst of his need quicker, demanded more from him every time he pulled someone in his bed to stave off the worst of it. But it was not enough, it could never be enough. Not when the most tempting scent would fill his nose, the man just in the room across from him.

He would mount his hand, pull a litany of lovers into his bed, shamefully charmed two at once one night, but nothing, _nothing,_ could rid him of his worst need. And it continued to itch and burn and bubble.

He’d never needed another human so badly another could not take their place. It had never mattered _who_ it was, just as long as he had someone. Typically he could survive with one person every few months, but it seemed George would be his marvelous exception. 

He knew it would become too much too soon. He knew when his excellency stepped into the room and his feet immediately carried him over, body softening into pure temptation, that it was a matter of days now before he would have Washington. Needed to have Washington.

He caught himself, with his hand resting on his forearm and quickly dashed out of the room before anyone saw, the man watching him retreat with confusion. He had no clue what Lafayette was, and he feared telling him the truth.

Turns out, it was not a matter of days, but hours. 

When nightfell, that was when he began aching the most. He thrashed in his covers, panting and hot as that fire itched and burned and made his skin terribly sensitive to even the clothes on his body. He knew Washington was sleeping in the room across from him. He could hear his breathing if he listened carefully, calling out to him. There was no more thinking, no more waiting around to burn alive. He would get what he needed and be rid of the need once and for all, finally allow himself to give in to what had been tempting him for far too long.

  
  


There was something hot above him. Hot and warm and gasping for air, grinding on top of him and whimpering out his name over and over.

“ _George, George, George._ ” The tempting voice whined. His hands reached out to grasp in the darkness, mind fuzzy with sleep, body melting with warmth. One hand clutched soft hair, the other found a hipbone, sweaty and bare. A gasp escaped his lungs when the movement above him angled perfectly, and he began rutting against his quickly stiffening length.

And then he was awake.

The owner of that voice, the soft hair, the tantalizing heat, it crashed into him like a wave. _Lafayette._

“ _Sir, sir, please wake up.”_

“Lafayette, what - what is going on.” he stammered, eyes adjusting to the dark and staring up at the beauty still grinding his hips.

Lafayette leaned down and kissed the edge of his lips, his cheek, his neck, breath hot. “ _You_ \- I need you, sir. Please, please, please!” He cried out when George brushed his thumb over his hip bone.

This was not normal behavior. Something was not right with Lafayette.

“Lafayette I demand an explanation now.” He tried to sound firm, tried to make his voice commanding but there was only so much he could do while his body did not stop moving. Another _perfect_ thrust and he was seeing stars.

He growled and grabbed a hold of his hips, forcing him still, only just now realizing the boy was completely bare. He swallowed and only looked into his eyes. Even in the darkness, he could make out the shine gathering in Lafayette’s eyes as he writhed in his grasp, pouting and whimpering like a beaten dog.

“No, no, you cannot stop me. It is unfair, it is cruel!”

“You will tell me what in God’s name is going on first!” He snapped, finally able to put real heat into his words with his focus back. 

Lafayette slumped forward and rubbed his forehead back and forth on his shoulder. “You,” He hummed, “It has always been you, sir. I have never known need until you. I ache for you everyday and I cannot stop it!” 

“Why come to me now and like this?” He snapped, “It’s a dishonest thing to do to a man, come on to him while he is asleep. Do you think yourself as some incubus?”

A pathetic cry escaped Lafayette’s throat.

“But- sir please! I did not intend to- only,” Lafayette shuddered, and he heard the boy sniffle. His heart ached at the realization he made his boy cry and he wrapped his arms tighter around him. “I cannot _help_ it, sir. It is my nature, it- it was that _demons'_ fault for hurting my mother so, but I cannot- I cannot just _ignore_ it.”

Dear God.

“Do you mean to tell me you are the product of an incubus and your mother?” Lafayette let out a little sob, nodding his head on his shoulder.

“Shhhh.” He soothed, patting his hair. “It is alright, dear boy. It is not your fault. You need to release, don’t you? Is that what this is about?”

He raised his splotchy face and quickly nodded. “Only- only it is so so terrible, no amount of men I had slept with could keep the itch away-” He blubbered and George continued to soothe him.

He rocked Lafaeytte back and forth a moment more before leaning down and dropping his voice low. “Do you need me to take care of you?” He smirked when he felt goosebumps rise on Lafayette’s hot skin. 

“ _Yes, Yes!_ Only you sir, it can only be you, _please!”_

“I will take good care of you dear boy, you need only to let yourself enjoy it all.” He stared into those blown pupils, eyes drifting toward shiny and soft lips. Almost like he could read his mind, Lafayette was surging forward, pushing George against the bed and locking their lips together. He immediately felt the slide of his tongue, felt him start to stir again, become restless, demanding more from his mouth, bare chest heaving.

Washington wasted no time in angling his leg around to flip Lafayette underneath him. He smirked when he heard him squeak, hands gripping the nightshirt covering his immodesty. He continued to understand his thoughts, yanking the shirt away from him quickly, tossing it to the floor. George leaned back in closer and gently licked into the boy’s lips. 

Trying to gain better leverage into the kiss, he moved his thigh between Lafayette’s legs, angling himself lower to better kiss. Lafayette cried out, near a scream when his thigh barely brushed against his erection. Staring lovingly down at the boy’s face, he moved his thigh a little closer, teasing and brushing his cock once more. 

He gawped, completely enraptured, as he arched his entire body forward, sliding himself perfectly on top of his thigh, biting down so hard on his lips he suspected there might be blood. Did the little minx have fangs, he wondered?

He pressed his thigh a little harder, and Lafayette began trembling violently, staring at him with those watery, pleading eyes. In all his years he had never had such a willing and eager bedpartner, hadn’t known there was a soul alive that could need him as desperately as this concubine did now. It was addicting how easily he submitted, how pretty he looked, how easy it was to stimulate him.

Lafayette began rutting his hips forward, little anguished sobs pouring from his mouth as he rubbed and rubbed his slick little cock against his thigh. George grunted and reached forward to find one of his nipples. He gently rolled the nub between his fingers, not trying to tug, curiously gauging his reaction. 

Lafayette began gasping for air the moment his fingers found such a sensitive place. He continued to gently rub and tease the sensitive spot, humming in contentment and placing more pressure against his cock. 

Lafayette let out a final, desperate whine, and George realized with astonishment the boy was coming from that little bit of stimulation alone. He continued to cry and sob, shaking harder and George shushed him, slowly holding his hips down so he would not accidently hurt himself in the bleary sensation. 

He snuck a glance down and gulped as he eyed the mess Lafayette left across his thigh. His cock twitched in interest when he saw that Lafayette was still just as hard as before he came.

He had said the itch, as he called it, was terrible, but _this_ was something else entirely. Only confirmed the truth about the boy he kept well concealed. A cambion. His dear, sweet, tender Lafayette was a cambion. 

It was not long after George wiped away the mess that Lafayete began reaching out, clawing at his warm skin and giving him a darling, doey eyed look. “Sir, I need more, _please._ ” He whispered. And George happily provided.

He swallowed the boy down, urging more heavenly cries from soft lips with his tongue. It had been ages since he last found himself in a place like this, his head between a man’s thighs, but Lafayette didn’t seem to think he was doing a poor job. He worked to swallow him down until his nose pressed into his soft navel, bitter taste thick on his tongue. He almost couldn’t believe himself when he eagerly swallowed down every last bit of the boy’s sweet release. This time Lafayette did not even need a second to recover before demanding more. 

George noticed that the boy began trembling more and harder the longer they continued. His voice could not even come out smooth and Washington adored listening to his shaky voice beg to be fucked. It was even more delightful when he first said the words in French, cursing at George when he made him repeat himself in the correct tongue.

Lafayette, still shaking so hard, demanded he climb on top of him, and who was George to deny him? The poor thing could not keep still for a second, immediately grinding his hips down like he had to wake him.

Lafayette’s slender fingers wrapped around his member and George began panicking, insisting the eager boy needed to slow down or else he would hurt himself. He began quickly rambling about how there was oil and that Lafayette couldn’t just take it dry no matter how badly he needed it. 

He leaned down and whispered, hoarse, “I was _made_ for this, _mon_ _Général_. Made for _you_ and far better than any other boy might be. Don’t you know this?” He had hissed, sounding angry. And _God_ he was right.

It was the most delightful sensation, the way his body seemed to open, quite unlike any man. He was magnificent, beautiful, as he rode him, panting while sweat glittered across his skin. He may have been half demon, but the boy looked like an angel.

He anchored one hand in his hair and idly dreamed what Lafayette might look like with a swishing tail and a set of horns perched high on his head. He yanked his hair back and fancied that was why he keened so at the sensation - because that’s where his horns should be. 

He couldn’t believe he didn’t see it earlier, the truth Lafayette kept hidden. Staring at him now - at the delicate curve of his body, at his perfectly soft lips, at the way he panted and moaned like it was his dying breath - it was incredible he hadn’t seen it before. 

He finally found his own release inside Lafayette, skin slapping louder and louder while his boy continued to work himself up and down. He did not even notice when Lafayette finished, practically blacking out from the severity of his own peak.

His eyes slipped shut, warmth curled around him. He felt Lafayette’s slender hands grab his sides, pull him closer. He hoped they would fall asleep like this, content and sated. And then he felt Lafayette’s still hard cock rub against his backside.

He immediately jolted awake and turned to face Lafayette, horrified to see tears falling from his eyes.

“It- it will not go away!” He cried, “I waited too long, this is my final punishment! I shall die like this, die like this!” He thrashed about, shoving himself into his hand with a little whimper. He began frantically stroking himself, cries sounding too much like anguish.

“Gilbert, hush, hush. You’ll be alright. Let me help you, I told you that I would take care of you.” He tenderly pushed the hand out of the way, wrapped his own palm around the cock.

He experimentally brushed his thumb across the tip, felt Lafayette shudder and repeated it. He slowly dragged his hand down, tightening the grip on the way down. There was a hitch in Lafayette’s breath, and he repeated that motion a few times over. He gently and slowly worked Lafayette up. Everything before had been quick and desperate, perhaps what he needed to help him through was the opposite of that rough behavior. 

Lafayette closed his eyes and the tension pooled out of his shoulders and George shifted closer. Like this, admiring Lafayette was too easy. His breath was shallow and slow, his hair pooled around his face, covering those darling eyes. He reached over and pushed some of it out of the way. His eyelids fluttered open and he whined, hips jerking forward, trying to seek more from his palm. 

“Shhh, shhh. I’ll take care of you.”

“George, _please,_ I need more!”

“Patience, dear boy.” He pulled Lafayette closer until they were flush and it was an awkward angle to continue slowly stroking him, but he worked as best he could. Lafayette dropped his face into his chest while he moaned and cried, the longer George dragged out the sensations.

After witnessing the man finish three times already, he was shamefully in-tune with knowing exactly when it was approaching fast again. He began gasping for breath, thrusting his hips forward. George snarled and held his hips in place with his free hand. Lafayette sobbed, and George pulled the hand on his cock away.

He immediately began panicking and stirring, looking up at him. “S-sir? What- what are you doing? Why did you stop? I was almost there!” He pouted, voice the highest pitch he’d heard yet.

“It’s alright, Gilbert. I told you I’d take care of you. Do you not trust me?”

“I do, I do!”

“Then allow me to help you.” 

Lafayette let out an exasperated huff, burying his face back in his chest. George continued to work Lafayette into a frenzy, pull him back down, and work him up again. Lafayette was trembling harder than ever before, and his body was the hottest he’d ever felt. He worried if he did not allow his boy release soon, he might develop a nasty fever. 

Lafayette was certainly not pleased with how he was being treated. He could not stay still and kept tempting and provoking him, promising him the stars and the moon if he would just let him come. When that did not work, he called him cruel and threatened to scream bloody murder if he continued his torture. 

George had to bite his tongue to keep from grinning at each new trick he tried. It wasn’t until the boy became quiet and lost the power of speech entirely that he decided it was best to not pull his hand away.

Lafayette had whimpered at the moment when George typically pulled his hand away, but instead he continued to stroke, urgently and faster. Lafayette sounded as if he was choking on air, until he let out a short cry and stopped breathing altogether. He sobbed and whined and spasmed against him, George enraptured and amazed as he watched the release drip heavy from his red cock.

Lafayette continued to cry and George wrapped his arms around the boy to cradle him. He pressed kisses down his jaw and neck, praising him and telling him he had done so well. Lafayette, exhausted and overwhelmed as he was, fell asleep shortly after.

George pulled himself away to clean the mess left behind on their bodies and sheets. He threw on his own nightshirt and snuck into Lafayette’s room to retrieve his and throw it over his shoulders. Affection surged in his heart when he heard him snore, and he remembered that Lafayette was still half-human, that despite it all he was still the same man he knew and cared for. 

Finally ready, he crawled into bed next to Lafayette, his impossible, beautiful, Lafayette, and pulled the covers over them and let the exhaustion pull him to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I take prompts and requests over on my [tumblr!](https://jacepens.tumblr.com/)
> 
> It would be super cool if you took a few minutes to fill out my [form](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLScb42Hu6DtFT_yr6jYLr6mbg2zVtyf-JDroMtDGL4ni-4zSXw/viewform) so I can get an idea of what else you might want to see!


End file.
